maskingperfectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Muscular Development
Does your mask sometimes look a little out of proportion to the rest of you? Here’s an easy way to help even out the measurements. It’s fast. It’s easy. And it’s cheap. What you’ll need: #2 silicone gel filled bike seat covers – as wide as possible. I got the Mongoose covers from amazon.com: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001QXBNNS - these were under $10 each #Ruler #Utility knife #Scissors #Mild liquid dishwasher soap, like Dawn, Ivory or Palmolive What to do: #Turn the cover of the seat cover inside out and with the scissors, gently snip the pebbly fabric surface away. You will see the gel insert wrapped in very thin plastic. Snip open the plastic and pull it away. You will now be able to remove the gel insert from the material. It will look similar to Figure 1. #Take the insert and lay it on a hard, flat surface. With a ruler, find a spot on the insert that measures about 4.5” from top to bottom. This straight side will be used to form the crevasse between your “pecs” #With your utility knife, firmly slice the insert along the line. You will now have two pieces – one that looks like a bloated capital letter “D” and somethat that looks like a bloated triangle. These are your pectoral and trapezius “fillers” respectively. See Figures 2 and 3. #Once you slice the pieces, wash them by putting a little bit of the liquid dishwashing soap on them and lather them up. There is some silicone grease or something on them you want to remove. Pat dry with a paper towel. #Slip on your mask. When you have adjusted it so everything fits properly on your face (this could mean wearing a beanie, adding some foam rubber fillers, etc.), lift up the front bib and place the “pec implants” on your chest. The two straight sides should face each other to create the “crevasse” between your “pecs”. The silicone gel is sticky enough to stay in place either on skin or on a t-shirt, and when you lower the front bib, the silicone of the mask will hold it from the other side. You will need to adjust where the pieces are based on your own physique. The other pieces can also be used to make the area between your neck and your shoulder appear thicker also – this corresponds to the the trapezius muscle. Follow the same procedure as above. The “base” of the triangle should sit on the lower side of your neck and the “tip” should point out from your shoulders. I found that putting the “traps” on first is easier. The “trap filler” should lay right on top of your shoulder, although you can experiment in moving it a little forward or backward to get the look that suits you best. Figure 4 shows an overlay of the pieces on a Mac mask. So there you have it … bigger chest and shoulders. Enjoy! muscle-3.jpg|Silicone trapezius enhancer muscle-4.jpg|Mac mask showing placement of pectoral and trapezius enhancers muscle-2.jpg|Silicone pectoral enhancer Category:DIY Enhancements